Undying Vision
by Avarice Falcon
Summary: When Jesse returned to Winnie's gravestone he felt himself break into two. When meeting her granddaughter, Sara. Now the only question is: Will time repeat itself? What will happen when Sara and Miles become friends? Please read and review, updated!
1. Reflections of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor of any of the plot. This is just a fan fiction that I felt like writing. Forgive me if I don't get something write; if you do find something that is wrong please do tell me. This is my first time doing a fan fiction so please positive reviews.  
  
Chapter One: Reflections of the Past  
  
Jesse Tuck felt the wind against his bare neck; a black helmet covered up his face. That was required to wear to those only sixteen till eighteen. Not that he could get into an accident and have his head smashed. In fact it would hardly leave a mark on him. Yet, it was the law, and he had no rejections to the law, why would he? Racing down the road, even though the speed limit was an odd 35. He felt alive in worry again. Alive! What a glorious word. Alive.though he was eternally young, he didn't feel alive. Like somehow he was a moving statue of a long forgotten Greek god or goddess.  
  
Jesse knew what it was like to be alive again. Not with sadness or worry, but to feel the pulling lines of love: so many years ago.too long ago. Winnie Foster.ah how he remembered her beautiful face so well.  
  
Jesse had told Winnie not to drink the water from the tree, but in a way he wished she did. That way maybe she'd still be at his side. Though wishes meant nothing to him anymore, after a couple years those things die out.  
  
This street had once been wild: there were saloon, saloon girls, gamblers, and maniac gamblers. The streets were unpaved and every time it rained there was always some sort of mud hole that the woman avoided. The buildings were done hastily and didn't hold very well, those were careless times. Ah how he loved that time! What he wouldn't give to be back in that time!  
  
Now the street was paved, and there could be a few aggressive pedestrians.but there rarely was one. Now it was the drivers who were dangerous. At times they tail gated Jesse, and it was a couple times he came close to being hit because of their oblivion. The whole thing amused him; it came from the time of owning a home in the woods without having does deal with pyro-maniac campers. And crossing the street without worrying that some crazy driver wasn't going to zoom out and kill them. Oh what his parents would say if they stuck they're nose out in the world!  
  
The whole idea amused Jesse, bringing mirth to his eyes, though was the same glazed emptiness with a worry that caused knots in his stomach. Turning on his turn signal and slowly turned on the street that was still one of the remaining dirt roads in that area. Tall, lush, evergreen trees surrounded him on his left and right side. It was home.these trees: they brought him back home.  
  
Jesse slowed when he saw the familiar white house with the same black fence that alas had started to rust. How unfortunate. Stopping he looked at the house with great sadness, a new coat of paint had been reapplied and had lost some of it's Victorian touch. No sign of the very thing he wanted to see.  
  
But wait.there was a person coming out of the house. It was a girl. Yes, it could possibly be Winnie! Feeling his heart beat Jesse watched intently a hopeful smile plastered onto her lips. The girl was carrying a trash bag in her hand.strange. Glancing towards the black garbage cans just outside the fence he smiled. She could come closer to him.  
  
Listening to her Evanescence c.d. Sara climbed down the hill. How she hated reversing out of this driveway. The song "My Immortal" was on the top volume, but even that was too low for the song was soft. But it was very beautiful, and the name was quite drawing to Sara. Glancing around the green lawn she then looked at the gate, her grandpa must've shut the gate again.  
  
Pushing against the gate, careful not to drop the trash, she cringed as the gate squeaked very loudly. Once outside the gate, the once beautiful song she had listened to stopped. The batteries died again.time for a new c.d. player.  
  
Sighing to herself, Sara lifted the garbage lid and dropped the bag in. Sure there was a little twinkle as one of the old china that had been broken by Sara's little sister Rose. Shrugging lightly she glanced around but feel on the figure that was watching her intently. As if out of regular reaction she frowned and watched him.  
  
This girl could possibly be Winnie. She looked to be sixteen, she had the light brown waves down her back and her eyes were a blue hue. Her bones was almost formed the shape, but the height was taller than he remembered. Her clothing attire was off this century though. He recognized the sweatshirt with a hood that they called "hoodie" or whatever. Navy blue. With bold white letters saying "Local Hero, Park City, Utah". Utah.interesting. The pants were tight and had the faded look and the shoes she wore were black and shiny. Boots. So boots were back into fashion only these weren't useful purely decoration.  
  
Somehow Jesse didn't quite recognize her, her face looked like the face of the dying innocence face of the new generation. Not the intense, full of emotion face that he remembered so vividly. But just maybe there was a reason behind this. Perhaps she drank the water, and the ages had done to her of what they did to his brother.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sara asked as she watched him, not sure of what to think about his young man on his nice motorcycle and black helmet. But she could feel his intense gaze; it was as if she was a ghost of his past. Weird people.  
  
"Winnie," Jesse whispered out of pure amazement. By God she almost sounded like Winnie! Reaching up Jesse took off the helmet, and mounts of brown hair came to his face. Smoothing the fine hair back, he continued to stare feeling himself turn red.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Sara asked tilting her head some confused as she watched him. What a weird guy. Sara thought as she watched. Suddenly a golden longhaired dog came up to the fence behind her and started barking. "Sage.it's all right, baby. I'll be in just a minute." She said with a soft smile towards her dog, he was a year old, yet still unmanageable. Her attention averted back to the gawking stranger. He was cute: she had to admit. But that didn't create an excuse for his oddness.  
  
"I'm looking for Winnie Foster, does she live here?" Jesse asked as he regained some control over himself. Still watching her. She had pushed those headphones down when she first saw him. The look on her face was plain: she thought he was strange or perhaps even an idiot.  
  
"She does. But she's busy right now. Why?" Sara asked looking even more baffled. "And Foster is her maiden name. Since she was married to Grandpa her last name changed."  
  
"She married?" The thought made him gasp, shock so painfully broke his heart! The confusion grew evident on her face. If this wasn't Winnie Foster, then who was this girl that looked like her?  
  
"She had children out of wedlock, what do you think?" She replied growing somewhat impatient. "And her children had children out of wedlock. She married like years ago, and well had children is a happy grandmother."  
  
"Oh." Jesse found himself gulping then looking back at her. "I'm sorry I took your time up."  
  
"I can give her a message though, I just need her name and a short message and I'll be a good girl and deliver this urgent message for you," Sara said shifting feet watching him still confused, what a strange guy. Who was she to judge though? She was the one who collected odd friends.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jesse and tell her that.she made a good decision," he said placing the helmet on his head with a sigh. "If you don't mind.what's your name?"  
  
"Right, I'll tell her that. Come back later maybe she won't be so busy then. It's just my little sister has been creating such a mess. Grandma practically had a heart attack and died when her music box fell. My name is Sara. I'll tell her that message Jesse. See you later," Sara said heading towards the gate.  
  
"Thank you.Sara." Jesse managed to whisper as he stared at the retreating figure of the granddaughter of the girl that he loved. Well it was evident of the choice that Winnie had made, and that decision was right in front of his face. It was Sara, her granddaughter that looked almost exactly like her. Just as beautiful, but much more untamed, yet perhaps as gentle?  
  
Turning the ignition key, Jesse flooded the small engine and stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed off in complete misery. Sadness flowed through him like a plague that had been long forgotten.  
  
Note from the writer: Please review! I want to know what you think of it! I'll soon be reviewing about Tuck Everlasting so things will be more correct. Did I depict Jesse okay? Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Summer Storms

Chapter Two: Summer Storms  
  
It almost felt like years since Jesse had seen Winnie's granddaughter. Though to be practical it was a mere two days. Jesse could've sworn it was an eternity but really.he wouldn't say that for reasons. This undying vision played in his head. He couldn't imagine Winnie now. For years he had longed, and waited for these moment. But when he comes, to just find out she gave her heart to someone else. How could this be? Why would she do this?  
  
No matter what this undying vision repeated it self, every time he closed his eyes, it would repeat. Jesse remembered the way that her hair would fall in spacious waves of chestnut, and blue orbs like the shade of the light waves on the ocean. How his hand fit her fair cheek, and how it felt to kiss her lips. These thoughts brought too much anguish to deal with.  
  
The motorcycle beneath him was dull and lifeless, glancing towards the exit of the National Park. Jesse wanted to know what life Winnie had set for herself. There was only one way he would find out too. All he had to do was talk to Sara. This girl thought that he was strange, even an idiot maybe. Yes, he would apologies for acting so strange. What wording could he use for why he was so heartbroken though? What if Sara knew about the spring?  
  
Miles long ago had long cautioned not to fall for Winnie and his warning was correct. Miles ended up right most of the time. Why was that? Sure Jesse could be very reckless at times, okay most the time. And he usually was happy-go-lucky, and optimistic. But Miles had his faults also. Jesse and Miles were even now. They understood each other.  
  
When they first became immortal, it was from a spring by the tree where Winnie lives. Many years ago they passed that and drank from the spring. Awhile-later Jesse fell from a great height, and nothing happened, Jesse should've died. There were other events that proved them immortal. Anyway Miles had settled down and had gotten married and had children. Finally one day Miles wife had enough of this "non-sense" and left him. Poor Miles, that had changed him to a hard shell.  
  
Jesse never quite understood that pain he felt when that happened, but now he fully did and it hurt, deeply hurt. It hurt like a wound with salt poured into the deep wound. This was the only pain that he could feel.  
  
Sara was the only one that could answer his questions. He had to go to her; maybe she could bring closure to him. Yes, she had to: she had to.  
  
The roar of the motorcycle brought a smile to his lips as he started to drive. Taking out of the exit some fallen leaves scattering as he sped past.  
  
The rain had began to fall, another summer storm, the humidity had been very high today, and there was a certain stillness that made living sufferable. And the sundog said that it would rain. Hardly anyone believed that old farm tell anymore.  
  
Jesse would always enjoy the rain when he lived with his parents. It was a spacious land, and held "The Eiffel Tower". But whenever it would rain, Jesse would enjoy sitting on the porch and watching the raindrops fall on the lake surface. Serenity was never that far away to Jesse, it was everywhere in nature. Except now, now this rain made him even more depressed. Making the urge to talk to Sara even more urgent than before.  
  
As Jesse found himself down the same old road that he was familiar with, stopping as he approached the house. The house was silent and there weren't any lights on. There was something wrong, he could tell easily. Climbing off the motorcycle, and taking off the helmet Jesse roamed towards the ancient trees. But this sight was even more unfamiliar than ever before. A gravestone. A gravestone in front of the tree the spring was at, he couldn't believe it. Did this mean.did this honestly mean. Jesse couldn't form the words. He would've approached if it weren't for a small figure that wept in front of the gravestone. The figure was of a little girl, small and fragile her back bent as she knelt on the muddy ground looking like a cherubic angel mourning.  
  
Jesse found himself approaching in solemn curiosity. Recalling the conversation between Sara and him self. Sara had mentioned her little sister named Rose. This must be Rose.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jesse asked gently as he approached Rose with somberness. The gravestone was readable now. Clearly readable. The message he didn't like, not one bit. He knew what this gravestone was about, it was Winnie's grave, and on it was written "Beloved Wife-Beloved Mother".  
  
Rose looked up at him and then wiped away a tear. The small waves of fine brown damped by the rain, and icy blue eyes showed torment and anguish. "My grandma died yesterday. I miss her."  
  
"I'm sorry, she must've been a great lost to your family," Jesse said eye brows flurrying with sadness and sympathy. Going towards her side Jesse knelt by her placing a hand on her shoulder looking at her sympathetically.  
  
The next thing Rose did surprised Jesse; Rose had wrapped her small arms around his waist and continued weeping.  
  
Jesse sighed sadly as he gazed down on Winnie's grandchild and looked wistfully at the gravestone. Once again that cursed memory! When will it stop haunting him? When would he stop seeing her face? When would he stop remember the taste of her lips?  
  
"Why are you sad?" Rose asked softly as she noticed the tears coming down his cheeks.  
  
"Because I knew her also. Let's just keep this a secret between us, understand?" Jesse smiled at Rose feeling alive once more as if he took a breathe of life. Surely she was a cherubic angel. "Now you should go back to your family they're probably worried about you."  
  
Rose nodded, looking at Jesse with an energetic smile. Then unwrapped her arms and went off to the house.  
  
Jesse watched as Rose disappeared, behind the black bars. Then sighed to him as he stared back at the gravestone of his beloved. Well, her decision was clear, perfectly clear. How he wanted to join her in those six feet of dirt.  
  
"You must have the worst luck, Jesse, if you only seen her yesterday you would've been able to talk to her," Sara's familiar voice came to Jesse as the rain poured down even harder. Sara was still in the dress she had worn to the funeral. Completely black, the long sleeve shirt and gypsy black skirt and a black Celtic knot necklace.  
  
"I do," Jesse said softly as he watched her sadly. The chestnut hair had been done up in a braid only a strand was loose and her blue eyes was empty. "Are you doing all right?"  
  
"I'm doing about as good as you to say the least," Sara sighed as she looked towards the gravestone then glanced towards him. Tears were leaking out of her eyes now, as she hung her head. "I'll be fine though."  
  
Standing up, Jesse roamed to her and used his finger to lift her face. "We have to be strong, Sara, we need to be. And alone we can't do that. I need your help. And you need mine." 


	3. To Be Alive Again

Disclaimer: Just to tell you, I'm not going off the book, but rather the movie. So please don't bother me of how it's incorrect. In fact I haven't seen the movie for a long time. But now but I rented it. And yes, the last two chapters have been very depressing, but I'll try to make it happy this time. Also this chapter will be longer, hurrah! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter Three: To Be Alive Again  
  
How ironic it was how Sara had said that Jesse had the worst luck. In fact it was very true. He missed out on talking to Winnie, he almost missed out on everything. Now this seemed to be the worst thing to happen to him all week financially: his motorcycle had broken down. Yup, just stopped in the middle of the street. Boy was Jesse thankful that the man in the car behind him helped him reached the side of the road.  
  
Now he was stuck, he didn't have any change to used to by the local mechanic nor did he have a cell phone. No one even bothered to even look at him. Sure there was those people who glanced to see a guy distressed, and those girls checking him out. Oh yeah, wonderful day, just wonderful.  
  
The people on the sidewalk passed chattering away as if they were oblivious to him. Perfect. As a habit Jesse ran a hand through his hair as he did whenever distressed or even possibly trying to impress a girl.  
  
"Weren't we going to go to the book store?" One girl's voice questioned as two girls walked to a black car behind him.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot.didn't you wanted to go to that one downtown? You said it was really nice." The other girl said, wait, he recognized her voice. It was Sara! What luck he had now!  
  
"Hey Sara! Glad to see you!" Jesse called heading towards here, grinning with relief now. Oh how his luck had changed suddenly. But he better not get his hopes up. Now it was easier to tell her and Winnie apart. Winnie had worn white when they were together, but Sara seemed to have a thing for darker colors. For instance she had worn all black last time and this time black pants, dark red cap sleeve and her hair had been done up in two braids and there as the first stands had been dyed burgundy.  
  
"Jesse?" Sara asked as she looked at him then laughed. "What's your problem now? Having a bad day? You have the worst luck I've ever seen Jesse. And I've had some friends who've had the worst luck."  
  
"You always seem to have the best of luck, well better than mine. I guess that isn't much better," Jesse said still smiling. She had changed, the signs of Winnie in her appearance was disappearing. But that's okay, he didn't mind one bit. But there were still signs of Winnie in her vivid blue eyes that averted his attention so well. "My motorcycle broke down and I don't know any of the mechanics around here."  
  
"That I can help you with," Sara said taking out a flip cell phone out dialing in a number then handed the cell to him. "Joe should be in today, he usually is."  
  
"Who's this Sara?" Her friend had asked as she watched Jesse in fascination. Her friend had sandy blonde hair that was short and icy blue eyes. She dressed almost like Sara and was shorter than Sara by a lot. Yet Sara was wearing boots.  
  
"This is Jesse, he's my friend. He isn't from here so that's why you haven't seen him around," Sara said smiling at Jesse then looked at her friend. "Amy, meet Jesse. Jesse this is my best friend Amy."  
  
Jesse smiled towards Amy but then looked at Sara. Her smile was dazzling. Oh no, it was happening again, why did he always get in fixes like this? The mechanic had answered. His voice was gruff and deep and very terse. Joe agreed to work on his motorcycle; he would even come to him (wow, truly amazing.) Then handed the phone back to Sara.  
  
"Do you mind if I call you Jess?" Sara asked suddenly as she tilted her head as she did the first time he had stared at her. Sara watched him: it was good to see him happy for once. He was quite happy-go-lucky; she liked that trait. His hair was so shiny and longer than the average haircut now day it made her want to pet his hair. Sara had always had a fetish for long hair, go figure. And somehow his blue eyes were very drawing. His eyes somehow whispered safety into her heart. And yet there was something different about him.something very different. Whatever it was she'd find out eventually.  
  
"Not at all," Jesse smile softened as he nodded keeping his gaze on Sara. He had formed a friendship with her. A simple friendship was what made him feel better. That's what he wanted all along. Actually something more, but a friendship would be just as good.  
  
"All right, Jess," Sara said looking towards the oncoming tow truck that had come. "Here Joe is. Just on time."  
  
Amy looked between Jesse and Sara and couldn't help but giggle. It was so cute, those two. A cute couple they would make. Amy had never seen Sara accept a friend so quickly. But there was something about Jesse what was trustworthy.  
  
Jesse dealt with the paper work and watched as Joe took his black motorcycle away. Hopefully he would take care of it. Then looked back to them, just realizing that he had no way of getting around without getting lost.  
  
"You could always hang out with us if you want, Jesse. We wouldn't mind," Amy took the words out of his mouth looking at him with a bright smile on her face. "I promise we don't bite. We may scratch sometimes but not that often. I don't think."  
  
"You make it sound so horrible," Jesse commented mirroring Amy's smile. But then nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I would love to."  
  
"Wonderful. Though the side effects of hanging out with us is temporary insanity and happiness," Sara said with a little laughing going to the driver's side of the black eclipse. Amy went to the passenger side and Jesse then followed to go to the back seat.  
  
"What do you want to listen to now, Am?" Sara asked Amy handing her a c.d. holder. "Or would it be the usual?"  
  
"Usual," Amy grinned nodding her head ecstatically.  
  
"Okay, Evanescence it is then," Sara said with a smile and placed a c.d. in the c.d. player. The first song was "Going Under". The rock music was relaxing to her. It was her voice. Especially Creed and Evanescence, there was some others.  
  
This music was foreign to Jesse; he hadn't listened to rock for so long, being a bit weary against the beat and words. But when he saw Sara, that smile of serenity it made him realize that she wasn't as stable as she seemed.  
  
They first drove on the freeway to go downtown, Amy and Sara talked about miscellaneous stuff, and sometimes talked with Jesse. Jesse was content; at last he felt some happiness. Everyone deserves to be happy some time. The music grew fonder to him, and he found himself relating to the words. Sometimes they sang, Sara had the voice of a lark, as well as Amy.  
  
When they hit downtown the traffic as it usually was. Congested with plenty of rude drivers to go around. Sara parked in an underground parking place by the mall.  
  
So thus they went into the mall, Jesse hadn't been in a place like this for years so it was very surprising to him. There was so many people here, so many diverse people. Jesse sometimes had to grab Sara's shoulder or hand so he wouldn't get separated from her. That was the last thing he wanted.  
  
"This is the mall Jesse, filled with clothing stores. But we aren't that kind of girl. Instead we go to this bookstore here that's pretty good," Sara explained as Jesse had grabbed her hand again mostly because he had stared at something.  
  
"This place is huge!" Jesse exclaimed, as he held unto Sara's hand for longer than he intended. Her fingertips were cold as well as the rest of her hand. Walking towards her side he felt his heart racing again as he held her hand. No, she wasn't Winnie. She shouldn't be like Winnie. She was Sara. An individual. He recognized this. He liked this. No when he looked at her he didn't see Winnie. He saw Sara.  
  
"This is a big place," Sara nodded noticing him hold her hand. Then looked at him, with confusion. For a moment, her hand stayed in his. But then pulled her hand out of his as they reached borders.  
  
Jesse looked disappointed. Very disappointed. But then looked around amazed once again at the huge store. There were two stories to the left of him was a place where hundreds of CD's where and to the other side there was books.  
  
Sara and Amy: followed by the gawking Jesse roamed the c.d. area then roamed the horror section, then the fantasy, then some other areas. And after an hour or so and had bought they're goods.  
  
On the ride home, they listened to Evanescence once again. And had gotten on the free way again to head towards Sara and Amy's small town.  
  
"So what did you think of the mall, Jesse?" Amy asked as she twisted around to look at him that same bright smile on her face, an amused look in fact.  
  
"Very big, but most of the stores seemed to be the same though," Jesse said remembering how big it was, and how all the clothing stores seemed the same. Jesse didn't see why it was so important to teenagers now days.  
  
"That's because they are," Sara said as she changed into the deceleration lane and turned towards the main street of the small town.  
  
Sara dropped Amy off at her house that was five blocks away from her house. Jesse had checked on the shop, but Joe wasn't done yet. Would Joe ever be done?  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Sara asked as she leaned against her car watching him. Her head was tilted again and that wavy burgundy strand going into her eyes again.  
  
"How about a walk?" Jesse suggested walking towards her a thoughtful expression in his trustworthy blue eyes. "In the national forest near by?"  
  
"That sounds good to me," Sara smiled straightening as she headed towards the driver's seat again. "This is Evanescence c.d. 'Fallen'. My favorite song is 'My Immortal'. Beautiful song, depressing but beautiful."  
  
"The name sounds beautiful," Jesse commented smiling to himself. The word immortal humored him. How they took that word so lightly. "What do you feel about immortality?"  
  
"Well, I think it's fascinating.but if someone offered me the chance to be immortal I wouldn't take it. You would live the same mistakes over and over again. When things get bad you wouldn't be able to know if you were going to be better. Or if you were just going to be a moving statue."  
  
"That's very true.never thought of it that way," How true her words were, wow, amazing how she summoned them easy Jesse thought to himself.  
  
When arrived at the park, she and Jesse found a place where they were surrounded by trees for a long distance. It felt so good to be with her, to be with her alone. This was what it was like to be alive again. Wow, absolutely breathless.  
  
"I love this area. I wouldn't leave them for anything," Sara said as she sat next to Jesse looking up at the high treetops then at him with a soft smile on her lips.  
  
In a scarce moment, everything had frozen. The next thing Jesse had moved forward cupping her head in his hands and then leaned forwards kissing her lips. This moment brought some memories to him about Winnie, but no, this wasn't Winnie, this was Sara. This was Sara who he was kissing; this was Sara who had kissed back. The moment was perfect so perfect that he found himself in complete bliss.  
  
Writers Notes: I did not intend on the romance in this, I swear. It was all Jesse's fault. 


	4. Winnie's Choice

Thank you Jae for the review, it means a lot to me. Sorry I haven't written in awhile writers block is really evil, so now to the story.  
  
Chapter Four: Winnie's choice  
  
How ironic life is. Really it's true. One minute Jesse was in complete bliss, the next that bliss was shattered when her cell rang. That magical kiss had ended, what a shame. Looking at her Jesse took a slow breath as if unable to breath because of that kiss. Sara had brought that same flip cell out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?" Sara asked with some recognition towards the one that had called her.  
  
"Is this Jesse?" A gruff, bored drawl came from the speaker. It was Joe, the mechanic.  
  
"Nope, but he's right here. I'll have him talk to you," Sara said handing the cell to Jesse.  
  
"Hello?" Jesse said lost why was he able to hear the background so well. Looking at Sara blankly as she giggled at him. Taking the cell from his hand she flipped it to the correct side. He could feel a hot blush coming on his pale cheeks.  
  
"Is this Jesse?" The same gruff males voice said. Joe, a very pitiful man.  
  
"Yeah, this is him," Jesse said scratching the back of his head with his other hand. Boy these things were confusing, and teenagers now days base their souls on these scraps of stuff!  
  
"Your motorcycle is going to take about three days to fix."  
  
"Three days! Why is it going to take three days? I have to get around on something!" Jesse's mind was panicking. What could he do without his motorcycle?  
  
"It's complicated, kid. I don't know, you could always walk. See you in three days and don't call." With that Joe hung up.  
  
"He's not very friendly. That's why I take my car to someone better," Sara shrugged playing with a fallen green leaf. Then Sara laughed, her vivid blue eyes suddenly bright and alive. "Your not very technology oriented are you?"  
  
"Not really," Jesse also laughed. It was the honest to goodness truth. At least he was better than the rest of his family. Jesse had placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I don't really get out much anymore."  
  
"Hmmm. Is that so?" Sara asked smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I would think that you are the popular guy in school, the guy that all those jocks talk about football and all that stuff. The guy that all the girls have a crush on."  
  
"That's far from the truth. I don't know how to explain it," Jesse said as he rested his head on hers. It was the truth he didn't know how to explain it to her. "I'm home schooled. My mom, she's the best. We used to live at this place that was surrounded by these types of woods and had a lake in front of it. Then this waterfall near by this huge rock that let's you over see the whole woods."  
  
"Funny, there's a place like that by my home, this old house that is in bad shape, but still I like going there. That lake has lost some of it's water, but still is huge. By there is a waterfall and huge rock. I've climbed it. The Tuck family used to live there. When my grandma was young she was kidnapped by that family and then later returned. She'll never say anything about that to me. I don't know why."  
  
"Is that so? Sounds exciting to go there," Jesse said calmly gazing towards the sky. His heart raced some. He almost blew his cover, but it was hard especially her being there with him. So close, he just wanted to tell her the truth. "Is there a spring by here anyplace?"  
  
"There's tons, in my woods alone there's like twelve. There is this one in the base of this old tree. Grandma warned me to never drink from there. I haven't, not a fan of drinking water from the foot of a tree.anyways so many things have been in there. Such as books.toys.. etc.."  
  
"That's a good thing, yeah, doesn't make sense to drink from the foot of a tree," Jesse said calming down some. Why did he panic when she said she knew about the spring? But wait, she didn't say that she drank from it.  
  
"It's getting late." Sara, said, he was panicking. But why was he? And how did he know so much about those springs. Jesse was supposed to make more sense when she got closer to him. But now he was getting even stranger.  
  
"It is? Oh. Guess we lost track of time. Where should I stay for the days he has my motorcycle?" Jesse asked Sara hoping she would help him. She had to know of a place that he could stay or something like that.  
  
"Could stay at my house. Going to be busy, but if you want to you probably could. Don't think grandpa would mind at all," Sara said climbing to her feet. Dusting off some of the dirt off her pants. "And if you don't mind my grandpa.he's a little off."  
  
"I won't mind at all. I'd love to stay with you." Jesse grinned and stood up and hugged her tightly. "You have been the best, Sara. How could I ever repay you?"  
  
"I could think of several ways, let's just see about it though," Sara laughed shaking her head at him. "Now let's go see grandpa."  
  
"Yes, lets." Jesse agreed. It was time to meet the man that Winnie chose to marry and spend the rest of her life with. Jesse had to.  
  
So thus, Sara drove him to that house and let him inside. The front room was cozy enough, small, but still cozy. It had become dark already and there was Harold Jackson, the man that Winnie married. "Hey Grandpa," Sara smiled as she came in and then hugged him. "Grandpa, this is my friend Jesse. He needs to stay with us for a little bit. Can he?"  
  
"Now let's see," Harold said as he inspected Jesse. Harold was old that was for sure. The lines were a permanent humor lines from those years of teaching and telling jokes. His dark eyes twinkled with a gentle liveliness. And his thin mouth stayed straight but his eyes lit up. "He can stay for awhile. It's good to meet you Jesse."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jesse said staring at Harold. So he finally met him, he man that stole Winnie from him. Wait, Winnie chose to marry him. It just good knew that she made the right decision.  
  
"I've heard some things about you Jesse. I hope we become good friends, and get to know each other," Harold said standing up and going over to Jesse. Clasping his hand on Jesse's shoulder he then whispered. "I know the truth about you. And I know we shared the same interest. I want to get to know you, and we can help each other."  
  
So finally we have met Winnie's man. This should get really interesting. Heh heh heh heh. 


	5. Ashen Memoirs

Here's the next chapter. The other was a cliffhanger I guess; now this one should get interesting. This story will be very interesting to read, so keep reading and hopefully reviewing.  
  
Chapter Five: Ashen Memoirs  
  
Jesse had woken up to the fiery sunrise. As the scarlet light hit his he blinked groggily. At first the room he was in was very unfamiliar. Everything was unfamiliar to him. The walls were a dull white and the items in the room were roughish. The windows were dirty, but that didn't block out the scarlet, and gold rays of light of the sunrise. The sun had steadily been reaching over the wood tops. The house was utterly silent. Not a single noise, maybe some from the dog Sage, but that was about it. Even though Jesse had long since been out of those pioneer days he found that he had that tedious habit was waking up early.  
  
The garments he wore were loose. The original owner must've been much bigger than Jesse was. But the dark coloring had made his crème skin color more beautiful. And that long mane of brown hair was everywhere. There were even some strands in his eyes. Brushing those strands back he watched the sunrise, but then hastily dressed, brushed his hair, and looked at the sun set one last time.  
  
Sara had said she had seen his old home. Maybe she could lead him to there. And just maybe he could tell her the secret that had been eating him up. This secret, the secret of his immortality was one that he would avoid at all cost. It actually was a comforting thought to not wake up one morning. That one day he would take his last breath wither of anguish or bliss and never breath again. How good that sounded to him, but he could not die. Though he desired death awfully.  
  
Next to death what he thirsted for was love. When Winnie had came around things seemed so blissfully perfect. To be in love was wonderful, but when love dies and withers it was painful like a dagger in the heart. But no matter how much life took a chunk of his heart he always managed to keep some of his old optimism and life. When he was in peace he would act like he used to. Of course had had matured, that was quite obvious.  
  
There was movement in the still old house now, footsteps coming from Sara's room. Yawning Sara shut her door gently and yawned once again. Sage was by her, it was easy to tell because of the noise his collar made when he made every animated movement.  
  
"Good morning, Sara," Jesse said brightly grinning at her. Noting the tiresome look on her face. Her vivid blue eyes expressed tiredness as if she hadn't slept all night. And chestnut waves going down her shoulders and back in untidiness. "Didn't you get any sleep at all?"  
  
"Nope," Sara said in a tired voice as she looked briefly at him. Sara wasn't a morning person; to her a Monday morning when she had to rise for school was true anguish. In the morning her family avoided her. Actually the family avoided each other in the mornings; her family wasn't morning people at all. "Stayed up all night reading."  
  
"Want to do something today. You could lead me to that place you were telling me about yesterday," Jesse stated in an animated voice that was so bright and eager, so early in the morning also.  
  
"I'll say something after breakfast," Sara yawned once more as she started going down the stairs. No one had wakened yet. Only Sara, Jesse, and Sage. "Why do you care so much about that place anyways?"  
  
"I just think it's interesting, that's all. Anyways we can explore together while the day is still ours," Jesse continued to grin at her with the same animated voice. Why he was so excited he didn't quite know. Going back there would be painful. But the idea of Sara coming with him somehow made him so excited.  
  
"How can you be so excited at this time in the morning?" Sara asked looking at him tiredly. "It's too early to be optimistic and all bright and energized. You Jesse are a great mystery to me. Maybe these are the mysteries your not supposed to solve."  
  
"It's easy to be energized in the mornings. Just got to wake up and just think of the day ahead," Jesse said making a hand motion then laughed to him as he watched Sara. "It's easier to wake up refreshed than tired."  
  
"Well, no duh," Sara said dryly as she followed Jesse down the steps slowly. Tripping down the last stair, Jesse caught her and then laughed harder. Sara smiled and chuckled some at her, it was the first smile in the morning and it didn't surprise her that Jesse was the one that made her smile. "Sure I'll go with you to that old home by the lake."  
  
"That's great! Let's go," Jesse beamed as he headed towards the door. Then glanced at Sara who stood there watching him wide eyed. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Well you need to give me a few minutes at least," Sara said now heading towards the kitchen. How could he forget about eating? That was an evil crime to forget about eating. Especially when you have pop tarts.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry," Jesse blushed some as he followed her like an excited puppy dog waiting to go on a walk. He had almost forgotten that she had to eat. He even had himself some. And boy did it taste good. It had been awhile since he last eaten and that chocolate filling did taste wonderful.  
  
Sara had gone to get dressed then met him downstairs. It was later than he wanted to go. Now the sun had risen completely but the light was still soft and the air still humid and chilly. They talked some, about random things.  
  
It had been a long walk till they reached the place where Jesse used to live. The place was mostly charred. Some beams still stood as a testament to the Tucks that it wouldn't go down so quickly. The dock was unstable, but still partially still walk able. Though the lake had lost none of its serene beauty, some remnants of the home such as a burnt tin plate or some little debris. The woods had grown wilder. When they lived there they had set some of the brush on fire to help it grow. It was a secret that the Indians used to keep fires from happening and to prevent weed trees from growing.  
  
"So here we are, Jess, the Tuck homestead that had been burned down years ago. Tucks used to live here for so many years till they kidnapped my grandma (or so they say), the man that was after them had been murdered. The funny thing is the Tucks two sons had saved them from being hanged in the gallows. It's a cool story that they tell you here by some of the historic homes and stuff."  
  
"Sounds like a cool story," Jesse grinned mischievously. He remembered that quite vividly. The look on the man's face as both him and Miles arouse after being shot. That was a funny memory that he remembered. He liked the feeling of looking like those people in one of those famous pictures.  
  
"The rocks this way," Sara said watching him while she tilted her head again, the chestnut ponytail tilting to the left. Then carefully when across the old dock towards the familiar path that Jesse had token many times and still had memorized.  
  
Jesse tried to not look at the charred house as he passed it. It just taxed his feeble heart too much. This woe had traced every step as he took following Sara. He knew the wheel of time was going to turn again, perhaps for the worst but just maybe for the better. He could only wish.  
  
When they had reached the rock, they began to climb it. Sara climbed easily; well she was still awkward but not as much as Winnie when she came up here. She felt her sore muscles ache as she climbed. She was going to hurt tonight she just knew it.  
  
"Isn't this view just wonderful?" Jesse asked as he helped Sara up the rock then the two just stared out to the morning horizon. Oh what a beautiful morning! The sky had a rose tint to it now and a peaceful sky blue was the background. A few fluffy white clouds were around. And the evergreen tops had that tint of rose from the sky. Of course the woods was slimmer as they had been when Jesse last came up. So the view wasn't as grand.  
  
"It is," Sara said looking at the trees with a soft smile. "I haven't been up here before.this is just beautiful. I love that rose tint in the sky. These mornings are the type that's easier to rise to. Though the mornings are always cold."  
  
"The cold won't hurt you. Should come up her whenever your depressed it really helps you. You know, getting the big picture," Jesse smiled at her gazing briefly at her. Wow, she looked so much like Winnie, yet so different. She looked beautiful in her own way with that ponytail black red jacket, and black sweats.  
  
"Yeah. Get the big picture," Sara nodded with a smile as she gazed at him. How in the world was he so wise? That rose tint had created some rose on his skin that complimented his skin tone will. And his blue eyes seemed so calm, and the way that his brown hair would blow in the wind sometime.  
  
Sitting down, Jesse sighed contently as Sara had sat down next to him. Something was troubling Sara. Something was troubling him, funny how life worked.  
  
"Jesse, I need to tell you something," Sara started looking into his eyes. Whatever that was that she was going to say was serious. Jesse was afraid of what that something was. 


	6. Night and Day

There is no Tuck Everlasting fan fiction without Miles! Personally Miles is one of my favorite characters and it's so interesting the relationship between Jesse and Miles. In the future there will be more interaction between the Tuck family and Sara. So keep reading. And thank you once again for the reviews, and yes it is a cliffhanger, in the next chapter the truth will be reviewed! Here we go in the sixth chapter!  
  
Chapter Six: Night and Day  
  
Well, it was official what Winnie had chosen. Evident as it could possibly be, evident as the gravestone in front of his feet with neat white flowers by the stone. The grove around him seemed to be the keeper of secrets now instead of Winnie, and the wind was a hushed whisper of the reminder of the events so many years ago.  
  
Oh, Miles Tuck knew what Jesse was going through. It came down to the modern saying "Damned if you do, damned if you don't" and "Been there done that". That was simply the truth now. It wasn't that Miles didn't care for his younger brother. It was just how careless Jesse was. That was what it came down to, the rift that separated them, Jesse's carelessness and Miles coldness.  
  
When he had seen Winnie running from Jesse he knew that he had done it now. And well, he was right. But on the positive side Jesse had drawn the Man in the Yellow Suit to them and at last things settled down.  
  
But no matter how much Miles tried to reason that Jesse was in fault for what happened all those years ago. Miles completely understood Jesse on how he felt about Winnie.  
  
They had moved on that little settlement and Miles had fallen in love with a woman. Eventually they married and had two beautiful children: Anna and Beau. Things were perfect, till Tuck figured out that the water from the spring that they drank was the reason of their changelessness. The leading events gave that conclusion; first Jesse had fallen at a great distance and hardly felt a thing when landing on his neck wrong would've killed him. Then the horse was mistaken as a deer and was shot and the horse just continued to graze as if nothing happened. Tuck was bitten by a rattlesnake and should've died or gotten seriously sick, but hardly hurt at all. Of course another proof was how the cat didn't drink that water and as you can guess the cat died of old age.  
  
Miles had wanted his beautiful wife to drink the water, how he wanted his children to drink the water, but no, his wife grew tired of it. She didn't believe and was quite sure that he had sold his soul to the devil and the devil was preserving him. It was evident the reasons why she shouldn't believe it. "The Fountain of Youth" was just some big myth that didn't mean a thing. But oh the pain Miles had felt when she gave him a glare just as he took his babies and left him alone. Later on he found out she died alone at a mental asylum. Anna died before she was fifteen and Beau died of old age.  
  
There didn't seem a way for Miles to handle this pain: the only way around it was to build a barrier. This barrier covered his soul completely and to this day it was his comfort zone, sad, but entirely true. One way he coped was joining wars. He had fought and fought, killed and killed, an immortal machine of great doom with a heart of coal. He seen valiant men die on those fields, drenched in the blood of their country. Oh no, he wasn't in the army to fight for his country he could care less. It was just he had found something that passed time and made him feel better. It was just that. And who knows perhaps one day he would die on those fields. Wistful thinking, but Miles could only wish.  
  
Miles had known that Jesse would get severely hurt when Jesse fell in love with Winnie. Love was this bittersweet thing. When first in love you fell headfirst and this feeling of bliss overcame everything else. But if it ever ended it was this dagger to a feeble heart that had been weakened by the bliss. Things were suddenly disoriented, and not right, Gloom seemed like your best friend or that mug of beer and the sweet smell of pipe smoke.  
  
Night and day was the comparison for Jesse and Miles. Jesse was the day: bright, beautiful, and eager like a child at Christmas, happy-go-lucky, overly optimistic, and very annoying. Then again came the word unprepared for those things that would befall him. Naïve. So innocent: Unable to manage anything thrown at him. Okay, so he deserved more credit than Miles gave him.  
  
Miles on the other hand was night. Overly pessimistic was a very good word to describe him. Anybody who found out the family secret would be always on his watch out list. Even Miles would admit that he was quite hard. This shell he had gained was what protected him, or supposedly did. See, this shell blocked everything out leaving him only to weep in his misery.  
  
Speaking of Jesse, where was he? He knew Jesse would be around here. But where was he? He must've found out about Winnie. Mae and Tuck would be interested in learning what happened to Winnie. While he had time he would go visit them. Then later he would find Jesse. There were a couple things bothering him. If Winnie had been the protector of that spring and she died, who would protect the spring? Did any of her family know?  
  
Oh brother, truly oh brother. It felt good to blame some one for this problem. The only person Miles could think off was Jesse. Somehow or the other this would be sorted out. Someday all this would be managed and there would be no more hills in this. Someday there would be answers.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. 


	7. Reality and Desire

Thank you Liz for the review. Thank you for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it. Now here is the next chapter and the solution to the cliffhanger.  
  
Chapter Seven: Reality and Desire  
  
Jesse had stared at Sara, for what seemed an eternity. While all those questions flooded creating a muddle of ancient wonder and dread. Did she know about the family secret? Oh. Too many questions it made his head hurt!  
  
"Remember when I told you this morning why I was so tired?" Sara started looking at him looking confused and yet in disbelief. It wasn't easy to explain her information. This sort of thing wasn't easily explained. And this fear was holding her back. Somehow this fear was dread and perhaps.some feelings for him? Oh God, she was loosing her mind. "How I stayed up all night reading?"  
  
"Yeah," Jesse managed to say still scared. Why was he so scared? Love was scary, Jesse reminded himself, wait did he just say love? How could he love after Winnie? This was Winnie's granddaughter! And Sara was nothing like Winnie. They had only known each other for a while and had shared a kiss. Oh this was just wonderful, Miles wouldn't be happy to hear this. Jesse was falling in love with Sara.  
  
"I think I know why you're so strange." Sara started shifting her gaze taking a breath then gazed back at him. "Last night I was reading my grandma's journal. She was always made sure I would watch over that spring like a hawk. Never knew why, it was just a spring in the wrong spot. But while I was reading.it recorded what really happened when she was 'kidnapped'. Jesse, you drank from that spring years ago and now you're immortal. That's why you don't eat that much. You feel in love with my grandma and that's why you were so sad at the funeral. That's why you acted so strange around me."  
  
"It's true Sara, that spring makes you stay the same. Yeah, we did drink from it years ago and here we are. Sara, we can't die till the end of the world. I did fall in love with Winnie, or might still be in love," Jesse whispered as he lowered his gaze. "She promised me that she would drink the water and return to me. I don't understand why she didn't drink from the spring."  
  
"It was Tuck, your father. He told her 'don't be afraid of dying. Be afraid of the unlived life'. And she lived her life. She lived a good life, she was an angel to others and helped so many that it made it worth living and growing old. She wasn't afraid of death, she just welcomed death because she knew that it was nothing to be afraid of," Sara said matching his tone also lowering her gaze to the horizon.  
  
"Sara, there's something I've got to tell you too," Jesse said picking up a pebble and fidgeting it between his fingers then at him. "I did fall in love with Winnie, and still in love with her. When I returned I saw you and you looked like Winnie. I had a hard time telling you from her, but not anymore." He paused then looked her in the eyes cupping her chin in his hand. "I recognize you as Sara now, not Winnie, but Sara. A girl with spirit, smarts, tender, and beautiful girl. I love you Sara."  
  
"You love me?" Sara managed to say, for a moment her mouth had been opened as she gazed at him as if not able to comprehend what was happening. Well of course it was hard to comprehend what was happening. It was very reasonable. Jesse was immortal, was in love with her dead grandma, and now just said he loved her. Oh God.what was her world coming to?  
  
"I do. I don't know why. I can't explain it. Sara, I don't know why this happens or anything of this sort. Miles would think I am a moron, and my ma would be happy and Tuck would act as he always does. I'm confused too," Jesse, whispered withdrawing his hand starting to be frustrated with all these events.  
  
"So what now?" Sara asked staring at him, suddenly lost. When they said to never talk to strangers, it wasn't just that you had a chance of being kidnapped and tortured to death. Maybe it was the chance that you would somehow connect to them and then you could watch all hell open it up and swallow you up.  
  
"I don't know, Sara," Jesse said looking at her. Once again the thoughts of irony coming to his mind, on a wry tone something came to his mind something he heard someone say Humans are creatures of habits. Oh how it was true. This was the same way that he had felt for Winnie, and now it was Sara. If she decided to live her life he would be hurt again and who knows maybe fall in love with her daughter or granddaughter.  
  
"Will you be telling about me to your family?" Sara asked tilting her head. It had long been since the sunrise. Now the summer humidity was in the air. This air between Jesse and Sara were stiff, and so unlike what she was used to.  
  
"Miles will probably tell them. When I meet Miles again he'll be mad at me. There are so many unanswered questions. Things should've gotten better but now it seems just as confusing. I know he'll be mad a me," Jesse said miserably. Was it too much to ask for just a moment's peace with his brother?  
  
"It's about time we cleared things up then," Sara said with a little nod, an understanding look in her eyes. "Let's go find your family and then things might be cleared up. Then we can find out what will happen to.us."  
  
"Sara, that sounds like a good plan," Jesse smiled once again pecking her cheek as he started to stand. Sara made it sound so easy out of her mouth. Oh he knew this wouldn't be so simple as she made it sound. But her words inspired hope. Helping her up they began to climb down.  
  
It had been about ten when they had found themselves passing the grave of Winnie. Oh the air had been humid as it would be but lost all signs of summer storms. The sky was a clear sky blue with white puffy clouds in the sky ambling slowly towards their destination. The woods seemed so clear yet so deceptive with how it held it's secrets. Those trees held the secrets of the past, and the future within the aged bark.  
  
Both Sara and Jesse had been in complete silence as they roamed about the forest. Now Jesse felt more comfortable with her now that she knew the truth. Reality was looming in his mind though. And the desire of something he couldn't have in his mind.  
  
"Jesse?" Sara asked as she went to his side studying him once again uncertainty claiming over her mind. In the light that streamed from the gaps in the rooftop coming over him, it almost seemed he was like an immortal. With that beautiful crème colored pale skin that made a warm hue with the background. Brown hair lay back so easily as if beckoning for her to touch it. What would his hair feel like? And how his blue eyes captured the startling gentle and peaceful nature of the forest around him. Every time she talked to him or even stared at him it was so peaceful like an addition that brought peace. Was she falling for him?  
  
"Yeah?" Jesse asked staring at her now. There was something growing between them this moment. This misunderstanding and confusion was leading up to something. Jesse smiled now as he stared at her. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Whatever will happen to us, I think that it might be what was supposed to happen. I've needed someone like you for some time now. Whenever I tried to reach out for something consistent I'd find nothing. And here we are on the verge of something new, something so beautiful yet terrifying." Sara said stopping as she said this and then releasing a soft sigh,  
  
Jesse didn't say a thing, just brushed her cheek with his hand and then stepped forward towards her then once again kissed her. Placing one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder to where he could feel her hair between his fingers. Her hand had come to his cheek and the other to the back of his head.  
  
The kiss was so perfect, Sara could think of nothing at this moment. She could feel his smooth fair cheeks beneath her fingers, and the hair between her fingers. Her words came back to her. Oh whatever was happening.whatever this road that they had began to take was getting them to someplace. The destination wasn't known to either of them it was only a matter of time to that answer would be solved.  
  
Author's notes: Tear, tear, how sweet. I love tender moments so sweet, so cute, and all so funny. 


	8. Apprehension’s Past

I've based this on Miles and Jesse. I've ventured to their ancient minds, but what about Sara? How much do we really know about her? Now we will be able to explore the mind of Sara. And it's not all happy-go-lucky of course (her being my character would have to be depressed.) so here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, the next chapter will be about Jesse and Miles.  
  
Chapter Eight: Apprehension's Past  
  
Oh, Sara could hear those screaming voices in the front room. Even though she couldn't hear the voices or see those ugly faces. But the demons of the past made her see it clearly. There wasn't anything she could do, just merely rock herself staring at the sky blue wall in an emotionless rapture. Her parents were fighting again. It had been about eight months since they divorced and her mom had come down as well as her dad. Oh how wonderful, the irony was just so much. Just when she felt happy for a while with Jesse, he left to go with his parents once his motorcycle to go find Miles. She perfectly understood. But she hadn't suspected that her bitchy mom and overly tender dad would come around. Life had just thrown a rock in her face and she could feel a purple bruise swelling over her face.  
  
So she had done what she had done in the past and just listened to her music to the top volume so that she could hear nothing else. Evanescence of course, it was her voice of sadness and depression. Both beautiful and thorny she grasped the messages and held it close to her heart. To say that she felt no pain as the demons of fighting emerged once in her life. It hurt; it hurt so badly, like a dagger in her heart. Though the pain was anger, every motion was in anger and in pain.  
  
Jesse had no idea how badly Sara needed him. How she hated to be so desperate, it would hurt her somehow. Girls who usually were so needy got hurt very badly. She tried her hardest not to seem desperate. But she always failed, oh God.. the only passage in her mind. If grandma were around she'd stop this. But she was dead.  
  
Now she could taste the salty tears in her mouth as her as bowed her head in a silent moan of misery. "Going Under" was blasting in her ears; the words were her heart, of what she felt. A long time ago her mom had asked her what she felt, but Sara had only turned on some rock music. Couldn't anyone tell that this was what she felt? What her soul was made up of?  
  
All her life her parents had fought, there was a stale month but by then they would begin to fight. Sara remembered when she was young she would have her brother protect her. But as she grew older something changed in her, this coldness that was her strength to the fighting. Then the worst blow came. She was a freshman in high school, her friend Mary who was a junior at that time.  
  
Mary, Sara, and Amy had been driving home from visiting a forest area. Suddenly out of nowhere a drunk driver had come out of nowhere into their lane. Mary had swerved over but she was too late. He had hit them on the driver's side. Mary was killed instantly, and Vivian had some minor injuries and Amy came out scratch less. But Sara wasn't glad. She had seen her friend die right in front of her.  
  
After that Sara had to go to an anti-depressant, and was a cutter for some time, one time almost succeeding in her suicide attempt. When her brother found her they had rushed her to a hospital. And just a year after that her parents divorced. Sara had begun to stay out late with friends while she was in her mother's custody. Began being very rebellious and a child no mother wanted. It was then whatever innocence had died, or so Sara thought.  
  
Even till this day she was depressed, though she had the fortune of being of those anti-depressants. Her suicidal tendency had gone for now, for some time she had attempted anything like that.  
  
As much as she loved Evanescence she would never listen to "Tourniquet" again. That song talked about suicide. She wanted nothing more to do with suicide: suicide scared her now. The apprehensions past haunted her hollow soul to this day. It would be merely time before Jesse found out.  
  
Those salt tears doubled now as she saw her beautiful friend's face all bloodied up and a glazed expression in her eyes. Oh God.why did it have to be this way? Why did their have to be so much damn pain? It was so easy to imagine the end of this pain. It was so easy to kill her! But she couldn't do it. She was terrified of dying now. Now that she was so close to the edge she was terrified to die, yet it was more fearful to live.  
  
Where was the strength she needed now? Back a while ago she would call Aaron, her ex-boyfriend. But he wasn't there when she needed him, yet expected her to be there for him. He had been so sweet and constant at first. Was Jesse going to end up the same way?  
  
Right now she was so afraid of Jesse ending up like Aaron, but rather what Jesse was going to ask her to do. She didn't want to die, that verge of death scared her so bad. But living forever was just as horrible. How was she going to handle this damn mess? How was she going to be able to move again? It seemed all her strength left her for something else. When was this all just going to end? When would hell stop taunting her tormented soul?  
  
She didn't want any damn people telling her that this savior was going to make her happy to redeem her soul. She didn't want to read some old book and ponder upon those old and over-used words. She didn't believe in God, she didn't believe in Jesus. They were both some fabled myth that they came up years ago with. She did believe in Satan though. No, she didn't worship him. She did believe that hell existed because of what she had gone through. She had gotten so sick of hearing people telling her that if she didn't shape up she was going to be damned. Who was it up to them to decide for her? Who did they think they were?  
  
If there was one thing that could make her happy, it was the promise of something realistic. Something she could base her faith and hope on. It wasn't in love of another person she would do this on. But something that was far more ancient and couldn't tell her that she was going to hurt her. She had always found that the woods outside were this thing. Whenever someone would ask her what she believed she would answer nature. Nature was a strong, steady life force able to hold up a whole world.  
  
Yes, it was in nature that all her trusts had been in, the only thing that could sooth her with the beauty of freedom yet strong as any will alive. Depressed as she was, she still had a soul. She was just some statistic of the number of teens with suicidal and depression level. She was a person. She had a soul that needed nurturing. She had hearts that need something to help it mend back to the full thing. She was a damn person! Not just a no- face monster, not just a rebel without a cause. No one understood what she meant. No one.there had be someone who believed that she was a person.  
  
Wait, there was one. His name was Jesse Tuck; his gentle nature stuck something inside of her. She felt alive when he was by her side. Somehow she believed that he would be by her side to wipe away her tears. And she would be there for him also.  
  
They had to help each other: they just had to. Otherwise neither of them would survive.  
  
Author's note: Yes, this was a bit dramatic. Overly dramatic for me to write, I almost cried because of all this feeling. And sorry for all the swearing.I'll work better on my language, I promise. What I'm trying to do with Sara is make a character that is realistic to today's teens. Any of those who can relate to Sara please tell me, I would like to hear your opinions, thank you so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. 


	9. Once Broken

This chapter is dedicated to Liz, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter Nine: Once Broken  
  
There are so many rules that were supposed to live by. So many little guidelines that at times it seemed so hard to follow. There are rules for everything; it was even hard to breathe. But in a time of contentment had fallen in the breach of immorality and these natural laws were broken beyond mend. It was as if you were once broken you were supposed to remain broken.  
  
Everyday there was so much more tragedy than ever had been before. Now a day everything was so superficial, it was hard to be happy. Families were much weaker than they ever have before. A once broken family; was supposed to remain broken. Children were all ready committing suicide younger than ever. The crime and adultery rate were up even further than before. It was a time that you reached into a river trying to grasp whatever gold you could find and hopefully not be carried off.  
  
The Tuck family had survived through all these ages. Tuck and Mae still loved each other very much. They stood by each other's side so loyal with no thoughts of anything less. Sometimes a tender moment was traded, but otherwise it was a gentle truce.  
  
Mae had watched as Miles and Jesse grew up. She had watched as she lost her little boy and he grew up to have a family, alas that had ended in tragedy and she would've done anything for him to love once again. Jesse had grown up and eventually fallen in love with Winnie, a Foster that had saved their secret. These moments still made her smile as she played her that beautifully wistful tone.  
  
Life had gone on since that incident, they had gotten another homes in the woods, a lovely little cottage where they spent long days doing what they usually did in their lifetime. The land was surrounded by acres of beautiful woods, and wasn't that big. There were two or three rooms but that didn't matter. The thing that did was that large round rough oak table, an old-fashioned stove though it was hardly used, and a large cozy fireplace.  
  
Now that the Tuck family was together, the little flames in the cozy room leapt happily giving a warm aura and merry little crackles here and there. That fire cast a soft light upon the living room of the cottage, which made the atmosphere a cozy gentle nature.  
  
There they had a wonderful meal of fresh fish caught nearby, big by size and the meat was still just as juicy as ever. Of course there was a bone or two, but no one really cared, a fresh loaf of bread that Mae had cooked that tasted wonderful. And some other tasty items that was simply delicious.  
  
Miles was looking as coolly handsome as he always did, his face stubby from the lack of shaving and short brown hair kept as it had been through the years. A fresh white tee shirt and cozy dockers pants.  
  
Jesse was also looking youthfully handsome, or cute if you may. With his longish brown hair slightly scraping his eyebrows, and dressed in a long sleeved white shirt that looked old fashioned and blue jeans that he had gotten some time ago.  
  
Mae was proud of her boys, yet she could tell that there was something on their mind as she watched them both. Of course Miles always looked so distant and cold towards life, oh her poor Miles, if only he could mend from those wounds from long ago. And Jesse looked slightly like he was in a dream, not like he had been since they last saw him.  
  
"Well now that the family is together, what have you boys been doing?" Mae asked as she watched them smiling softly. Though she was older, she was still beautiful in her own way. Her face was fragile and rather on the skinny side, a soft light emanated from her.  
  
"Winnie died," Miles had said so suddenly that caused the Mae to look so concerned. A look of disbelief and slight anger from Jesse. And raised brows from Tuck as he hid a smile. But Miles didn't care, if Jesse wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Miles, don't go saying that now, don't ruin this moment," Jesse's quiet protest was exaggerated by the shocked and sad expression in his large blue eyes. Jesse didn't want to be reminded of that. Just because he was in love with Sara, didn't mean he had forgotten about Winnie.  
  
"It was going to be said Jesse. You weren't going to say it till the last moment, I know you better than that," Miles said coldly as he said looking Jesse in the eyes to make the insult more deliberate.  
  
"So she chose not to drink from the spring?" Tuck asked looking at them with a calm gaze, his eyebrows coming down ever so slightly. So he heeded his word that was good news. Tuck always had a feeling that she wasn't meant for everlasting life, she had so much potential to have stuck to the side for the rest of eternity.  
  
"That's a shame, I'm sorry Jesse," Mae said sympathetically as she stared sadly at Jesse. It pained her to see that evident pain on his youthful face. She liked Winnie very much also. Miles and Jesse still weren't getting along.  
  
"So if she's died, then who protects the spring?" Tuck had popped that painful question. An awkward silence greeted his words as the family stared dumbstruck at him. The only one that wasn't was Jesse who stared at his lap, as if judging to say anything.  
  
"What do you know Jesse?" Miles said as he watched Jesse stare at his lap. What was he hiding now? It seemed every time he saw him he was either way happy, depressed, or mysterious. Well, if Jesse could be that mysterious.  
  
"Her granddaughter is," Jesse said softly looking at Miles for a moment fearfully. This was the moment he was dreading. As he thought of Sara suddenly her radiant strength and how clear she made it sound came to him. Yes, he had to face this; he had to face his brother. He would use the strength Sara gave him to handle this.  
  
"Oh?" Mae said taking her turn in raising her eyebrows. "Is her granddaughter like her?" She asked out of pure curiosity. Smiling softly she remembered when she had told Winnie about her grandchildren. It was good that she was able to raise her grandchildren.  
  
"Sort of."Jesse said awkwardly avoiding Miles distasteful gaze. "Sara, isn't like Winnie, she's like Sara. She's just Sara, that's all I can think of to say about her."  
  
"And does she know about our secret?" Miles asked that cold tone turning much sharper. Oh he had better not of told her like he did Winnie. If he did he would make Jesse regret that choice. He would teach him responsibility (in other words try and beat him up).  
  
"Yes, Sara does know about our secret," Jesse said defiantly as he stared at his brother mirroring his tone and expression. Usually he didn't stand up to his brother much like this, but some of Sara's amazing defiance and strength had rubbed off on him.  
  
"Now, now, let's not ruin a perfectly good meal over this," Mae said watching her two sons bicker. Sadly she gave a silent sigh. Jesse had certain defiance that she had never seen before. In a way it made her sad, in another way it made her happy.  
  
"You didn't tell her about it, did you Jesse?" Miles demanded feeling his temper rise. Why did his brother always do this! He could feel himself tremble slightly as he felt the heat come to his cheeks as the temper began to rise.  
  
"No Miles, I didn't," Jesse said in an outraged tone as he stood up. Glaring coldly at his brother he rose from his chair and stomped off towards the front door and then slammed the door as the bitter night air greeted him.  
  
"You did. I know you did. You wanted Winnie, so you got the closet thing to her," Miles persecuted as he followed him. He wasn't willing to be shoved away when this big of a secret was at sake. How could we trust a girl that he never met before?  
  
"I didn't Miles! She found out from Winnie's journal, she's sworn to protect the spring. Now leave Sara out of this!" Jesse raised his voice as he gave an icy glare to Miles. How dare he insult Sara!  
  
"You love her don't you. You love this Sara, just like you loved Winnie!" Miles accused again with annoyance. "You'll just end up hurt again just like Winnie did to you!"  
  
"We'll just see about this, Miles. We'll just see about this," Jesse said as he stormed back inside.  
  
Author's notes: I don't think Miles took that news to well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	10. Years of Mistaken Words

Sorry about the delay, over the last two days I couldn't think of anything. Evil writers block, but finally here is the long awaited chapter ten. Hey Liz, I would be interested in talking to you so if you have any e-mail or IM please talk to me. Thanks, your reviews are very appreciatively  
  
Chapter Ten: Years of Mistaken Words  
  
An orange moon smiled on Miles as he sat by the spring next to the grave. Sitting one of the roots directly by the spring, with his elbows on his knees and his head rested directly in the palm of his hands. There were countless times he wished he could take things he said back. Somehow he wished he could've changed Anna's mind, and somehow made her believe him. Now was one of the times he wished he could take things back. Jesse had been so hurt and angry with him, more than usual really, but then again he had offended the girl that Jesse "loved".  
  
The woods around him circled him in comfort of the promise that Miles needed to hear: the soft sigh of the wind and the shallow whisper of the limbs of the ancient trees. A certain stillness of mind came to him as he gave a distraught sigh. Still that orange moon smiled slyly at him through the slits of the leaved tree limbs.  
  
How could he have been so rude to Jesse? Insulted the honor of Sara? And made that scene during a meal? If Miles could do anything, he would take back these mistakes within a moment even if that included the worst he could possibly do.  
  
As usual his thoughts have drifted to his old family, trembling now from the fit of pain throbbing in his throat. It was because of the spring. It was all because of the spring. It was the spring's curse that things were like this. If it wasn't for that spring than they would've died, they would've grown old happy. Winnie had been tangled in this and had to make a life altering decision when she shouldn't of have. And now it was Sara's turn for this spring to screw up her life. If there was someway it could go.  
  
"So your Miles?" a soft voice said from above him in the tree. It was a girls voice, as Miles looked up he saw a girl with anguished, distant eyes, long hair in a pony tail, and a black hoodie. There were some headphones on her ears.  
  
"Yes. Do I know you?" Miles asked looking at her squinting his eyes in mistrust towards her. That was his mutual reaction to those he didn't know. Then slowly let his gaze go normal to the spring that cursed thing.  
  
"Probably not, but you probably insulted my dignity tonight," the girl replied raising her eyebrows climbing down from her spot in the tree. "Just because we haven't met I'll introduce myself. My name is Sara Jackson, and you would be Miles Tuck, Jesse's older brother. Oh and it's okay if you insulted me tonight, I'm used to it."  
  
"So you're the one that's protecting his spring?" Miles asked standing up as he watched her. "Or the one that my brother loves now and protects? You've sure had an affect on him. I never seen him fight like that before."  
  
"Yes, and yes. I do protect the spring if I had an official agreement signed by grandma herself I would show you right now, but I don't so you'll have to believe my integrity. And yes, I am the one that Jesse loves and I don't know about the protecting part, I'll just nod my head and smile as if I understand that."  
  
"That's quite a mouthful girl, speak like that often to others?" Miles said. She sure had a big mouth and Miles didn't quite like that. But he had to admire her bravery. "If you do I hope you have some soap that you carry with you."  
  
"Are you trying to insult me?" Sara said raising her eyebrows as she leaned on one foot folding her arms. "And no I don't always speak this way. If you didn't use that 'I'm so superior to you' tone than I would treat you with dignity."  
  
"That wasn't meant as an insult but you could always have be an insult. And this is the tone I always use, so I don't care if you treat me with this rudeness," Miles said with irritation. "What are you doing out at this time of night anyways, girl?"  
  
"You know what, I like you Miles. I think we'll get to know each other and get to like each other as possibly well as you can," Sara said now a bright smile on her face as she fought the laughter that wanted to arise out of her mouth. "Probably the same reason you're out here."  
  
"You really think so? You are very strange." Miles said smiling slightly. So Miles was wrong, again. She seemed to be a bit on the depressed side but was irritatingly funny, with a big mouth that wasn't afraid to insult. She would be fun to argue with.  
  
"Why thank you! That's the best compliment I've received all day!" Sara said with a bright grin, blue eyes lighting up. Laughing she then looked at him. "So did you have that fight with Jesse?"  
  
"How did you know?" Miles asked again the part smile fading off his lips. Suddenly there was a metallic taste in his mouth as he remembered what he said. Yes he was very wrong, as usual. Another mistaken words that he would have to live with. "Yes, I did. And once again words I wish I could take back."  
  
"I do the same thing, so you're not the only one. It makes you wish that you could just cut off your tongue so you wouldn't be able to speak again and hurt another person again. But most of all you wish you could forget those words and be able to take away that pain from them," Sara said softly as she stared into his eyes understanding that disgusted, hurt expression in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Miles said choosing not to reply her words for fear that he would loose it. All he did unconsciously was gave a little nod towards her word and looked away from her understanding gaze.  
  
"My parents are fighting again, I'm not going to listen to another fight, if I do.. I'll probably hurt myself or have to go on those anti-depressants that doesn't really work that well. You probably wouldn't understand what I mean," Sara said taking her turn in turning away.  
  
"I probably understand this more than you," Miles said with a wry smile as he thought upon all his years of his prolonged life. "I probably can give you answers to why your parents fight, it all comes down to these terms 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' and 'been there done that'."  
  
"You know what. Your right, you would know about my problems. Probably understand the urge to kill yourself too.." Sara said looking back towards him. Finally! Someone that understood her! Jesse would be able to partially understand her, but that was it. But Miles had all ready felt this he would understand.  
  
"I do. This everlasting life is horrible. It's horrible when your own wife turns away from you. You can never resolve anything with your family and you're trapped in your own pain and there's no escape. No one to talk to because there isn't anyone that would believe or understand you."  
  
Sara stared at him, unable to form any words. Feelings bubbled up in her throat as she thought about his words, then the flash memory of Mary's beautiful face covered in blood, the faces of her parents in rage, and everything blended into one. She didn't even realize she was crying till she tasted the salt tears in her mouth.  
  
"You've had a rough life, that left you hard on the outside but inside you need someone to free you from those demons. But when you drink from this water it will grow worst. Those memories will still be piercing in your heart and there isn't anyway you can resolve it," Miles said staring at her, growing slightly concerned as he watched those tears come down her cheek. Standing by her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you won't be able to tell your troubles to Jesse, but maybe I'll understand."  
  
"But why would you care?" Sara asked as her word became dizzy it almost felt as if she wasn't able to breathe anymore. "My parents have always fought, it just became normal but then I watched as my friend died from a drunk driver and I came out with minor injuries. Then a year later my parents got a divorce. And I almost killed myself and was a cutter for a while. And now I don't know what to do."  
  
"You shouldn't have to deal with that. None of kids these days should have to deal with this. Children are less innocent than they were in my times. I wish there was a way to stop this. I wish there was a way that all this could end. That the world would be simple and happy again. But there isn't a thing either of us can do. We simply have to breathe and move on somehow. I'm still stuck on what to do, there has to be a solution around here."  
  
"I don't think there is such a solution, Miles. Nothing can fence these demons. Unless you want to be religious. But there isn't anything all except having something to grasp. Miles, there is so many things we have in common. Can I at least have your trust in the care of this spring?"  
  
"You can have my trust, I'm sorry if I seem like that I don't trust you. You're a good kid Sara; I think you'll make my family very happy. I'm sure my parents are waiting to meet you. If you want I can take you the cottage tonight."  
  
"I'd love to," Sara said smiling brightly once again wiping those tears away hastily then looked at Miles with a new hope. Sara liked her new-found- friend.  
  
Maybe this was the solution Miles had been waiting for all along. This could be the solution for the years of mistaken words. 


	11. The Silver Lining

Sorry about the long pause again. Writers block has been attacking me lately so I'll be slow in getting ideas. I know how evil.  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Silver Lining  
  
When Jesse awoke it had been a foggy morning. Though not especially foggy, still there was patchy forest tops with the graceful blending of evergreen and a silver lining of the oppressive fog. It was also very cold, and usually he would cuddle under those quilts but since this cabin was modern the windows insulated. Would you imagine that? Insulated windows, so there was something good about all these modern things. It was in the late morning, oh say about 7:00, which was late for him. Jesse wasn't one that slept in due to the time he was raised in, but compared to the rest of his family he was a late sleeper. He could hear faint voices in the living room/ kitchen and the smell of some bacon and eggs.  
  
What was even going on down there? Why was his family even so happy? Why, even Miles at least sounded happy. How very amazing. This was quite strange indeed. He almost found it so hard to swing his legs over the top of the bed and off to the rug by the side of his bed. His movements were just simple ambles as he slowly dressed and went outside his room.  
  
It was the regular scenario with his family, well if it was regular, okay so it was strange to see them so happy. Mae and Tuck was happy as could be as they laughed to something that someone had said. Miles even sounded happy, very amazing, Jesse never knew he could be so happy. A chestnut head bobbed with the familiar jeans and hoodie.  
  
"What's going on, everyone?" Jesse asked as he stepped forward, looking at each of them his confused gaze on the chestnut head that turned around and looked at him. It was Sara! Oh how he had missed her. How could he ever mistake her beautiful face?  
  
"Good to see you woke up," Sara said with a smile sliding out her chair, as she stood up continuing to smile at him looking perfectly happy. "Miles was by the spring last night and I was out there also because things were rough in my house so he brought me over here."  
  
"He did, eh?" Jesse said gazing at his brother. Why would he ever do something like that for Sara? Unless.He didn't even want to think about it. For a moment he looked a Miles but then at Sara. Suddenly old energy came back into him as if he was a man dying and the doctor had jolted him back to life. It was sudden just like that. He failed to even comprehend when he had gone over and hugged her tightly and even kissing her hair and forehead.  
  
"I missed you too Jesse," Sara laughed at his eagerness but placed her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. The thoughts of before seemed to disappear in that moment. Maybe, just maybe, Jesse wasn't going to end up like Aaron.  
  
Miles watched them glad his brother was happy once more. But how in the world he rebounded into the mess of love again he would never figure out. But he sure did envy him.he still wasn't over his wife and children yet and here were Jesse holding Winnie's granddaughter.  
  
"Sara, this is my parents," Jesse said as he kept his arm around her shoulder but with the other arm let go of her. He felt the pressure of his chest as she lifted her head smiling at Mae and Tuck.  
  
"I've met them. You're so lucky you have good parents, I would give anything to have parents like them," Sara said with a faint smile as she looked at them with longing remembering how her parents always fought at the table instead of talking with her brothers forming that crucial bond.  
  
"You say anything?" Miles suddenly asked her, watching her as he had turned around in his chair resting his elbow on the back of the chair watching both Jesse and Sara, though mostly Sara. For the longest time, Miles had disliked kids like Sara. He had hated the way they dressed in all black, piercing themselves and listening to hard music. Sara had dressed in black, and sort of had that personality, but Miles was completely surprised different than he thought she was. Like he had said the night before: she's a good kid.  
  
"Well, almost anything," Sara said with a little laugh. Sara did know what Miles met, and the way Jesse was glaring at Miles. She didn't need to deal with anymore fighting for a lifetime. "I would never give up my dog for that or my CDs.etc."  
  
"Is your mother coming to pick you up soon?" Tuck asked as he watched them all, amused. Ah, his children always amused him. The dramas in their life were of different tones and somehow they amused him. He knew it was wrong to be amused by that, yet still was.  
  
"No, she's going to the airport in the evening to go back to her new husband so Dad will pick me up tonight," Sara said with a silent sigh of relief. How it bothered her when Mom was around. It was good that the custody battle had ended up the way it did. It was horrible to be in a custody battle, simply horrible and inhumane.  
  
"That means you can stay with us, Sara! Even my brother wouldn't mind that," Jesse said with an animated grin once more. Some life was actually coming back to him, what a miracle.  
  
"What makes you think that kid brother?" Miles said getting up walking over to Jesse and then punched his arm playfully. Adding with a smile towards Sara. "I won't mind at all. She's a good kid."  
  
Jesse stared at his brother amazed. Did he actually smile? The fact that he smiled didn't bother him. The fact that bothered him was that he smiled towards Sara. This was just great. Like the silver lining of the fog, there was something bound to happen. 


	12. Treacherous Paths

I'm so sorry for being so slow! This week has been horrible with midterms coming up tomorrow, pile of homework, and boredom. I don't know where this is going; I have nothing planned so just go with the flow I guess. Heh, so I'm sorry if I'm way slow. Warning: this chapter is going to be a little violent.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Treacherous Paths  
  
Miles stared boredly out the window as the thoughts of boredom tainted his mind. Outside was perfectly calm, it was around evening, and all was still and peaceful. Miles often found this boredom, which was one of his, many reasons for leaving sometimes. Escaping was the one way he found freedom, though the freedom was only temporary and he soon found his ancient soul tied back down to where he was before. And just when it seemed he was at rock bottom he found himself even lower than before. It was a phase that continued in a vicious cycle. Horrible, treacherous, and the weariness could seem too much. But he never bothered to rely his thoughts of unhappiness on the wish for death, but rather something vague called happiness.  
  
It was the honest to God truth, usually when he was sad and depressed those thoughts haunted him like the shadow it is. Otherwise he blamed it on some other random things. He had too long of a life to blame it on him or whatever fault he possessed. It was simply his life, yes it tore down him, but he couldn't think of living any other way. Happiness to him was something vague.  
  
Happiness was like reaching a treacherous, swift and beautiful river, this would represent life. He could always reach down and grasp whatever gold was on the bottom of the river in the shallow or deep bed of the bottom, or he could just always stand at the side looking longingly into the river. So when you grasped in to find whatever you could get he could stay were you were if luck gave you it's kiss, or be cast down the river and end up in a totally different spot.  
  
In a rhetorical sense, Miles had stayed right where he was, by the graves of his family and the prison of immortality. Yet, he always moved around traveling the world even though he seen everything there was to see. And every time it seemed more erratic than ever before. It would be nice if something besides the Tucks to change. But that was too big of a wish, if wishes really did exist. Otherwise life was the same as it could be, nothing less, nothing more.  
  
Wherever Jesse had disappeared to it didn't matter. All Miles really cared about was something to do, something to excite him. Yes.excite him, make him feel alive. Hmm there had to be something that would do that. It wasn't the Western days anymore where he could gamble and cause trouble. No, it was modern times.  
  
Whatever plan Miles might've had didn't really matter like nothing else did at this moment. Stuck in a lazy drawl of discontentment had drove him to his car and turning a random way all ready knowing where every road led to. It didn't surprise him when he found his way to the spring once again; he almost figured he would do this. He always did. He didn't know why, he just did. So he would end up there basically. It was the same as asking a church member why they went to church. The answer just wasn't within grasp.  
  
The things were the same as it always had been. The sound of the crisp ground beneath his feet was a rhythm that brought whatever contentment was possible. The sounds of the sighs of the ancient trees, the feeling of seclusion was a wave of delusional happiness had a gripping effect on his mind.  
  
But something was off tune.something was wrong. Miles could sense this easily as he looked around. It was silent, and silence wasn't a promising thing in the woods. Nor in life either, funny and ironic, hmm.  
  
The answer to the perplexing question was right before him. The gravestone that was above Winnie's beloved body. The tombstone was now home to a leather jacket and the owner of the jacket was right by the all too familiar place. The spring. A stranger, and a somehow very dangerous stranger were kneeling by the spring!  
  
Alarm rose in Miles mind as he silently crept into his mind as he executed a plan without even thinking about it. The only thing on his mind was defend the spring. His whole body was thrown forward as Miles attacked the invader of the spring.  
  
The young man felt something attack him as he was tackled to the ground. Letting go of his breath he looked at the attacker with shock. Who the Hell was this? And why the Hell was he attacking him? It wasn't long till he growled and punched the attacker in the face.  
  
"Who are you?" Miles growled as he managed to his grip on the fighting young man. The young man was Sara's age perhaps a year older. His build was thin, he hardly any meat on his bones. Dressed like those punks now days with all black and whatever destructive symbols. This one had a mean look in his eyes, something menacing and uncontrolled. A rebellious nature yes.  
  
"Why should I tell you," the young man said softly as he spat into Miles face. With a gruesome line of cursing that didn't have friendly words. Why this young man need an industrial sized gallon of soap. "I should ask you why you're attacking me? Do you always do this to people."  
  
"You should tell me otherwise you might get hurt even more, now talk before I make you regret those words that you just muttered to me," Miles said with a free hand wiping the spit out of his face glaring at the boy. "And I'm only attacking you because you don't belong here, and don't try denying it."  
  
"Aaron, that's all your getting from me. Now get off me!" Aaron cursed once again: he sure had a mouth. "I'm here because I'm going to see Sara wither she likes it or not. She had no right to leave me. She's going to pay."  
  
"If you're going to hurt Sara, then I'll never leave you alone. I'll follow you to the end of your days and I will make you wish you never said that," Miles said with a sneer as he tightened his grip on the boys throat. "What are you doing by this spring?"  
  
"Why would you care? It's none of your business," The boy spat again, wither Aaron would admit it or not panic was rising in his mind as he slowly felt his breath lessen. "I had nothing to do with that spring, so just keep your nose in your own business."  
  
"It is my business.more than you know, boy. I'm the most fearless man than you will ever meet in your life so keep your curses to yourself. I don't like kids like you, and there's a reason why also, punk." Miles growled lifting him up by his collar into the air. "You can try and kill me all you want but I won't even scar so go head try and kill me. I dare you." 


	13. Better Left Untold

Author's notes: Forgive me for the delay. I'm interested in another story ("The Outsiders") and have two fan fictions going there. So I have been pretty busy. I want to finish this story so hopefully by chapter fifteen I will be done with this story. With no further delays I shall continue.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Better Left Untold  
  
That strange man had kidnapped him! Miles.that's what Aaron faintly remembered the name being. Taken him to some cottage in the woods and then a big shock came to him. His ex-girlfriend was seeing someone else now. This was just great, just so great. Thankfully they let Aaron go. Even that Miles dude took him to his car.  
  
He smiled at the hum of his beat up car and the comforting taste of his booze. Thinking back, he cursed as the alcohol tasted bad in his mouth. The other guy, Jesse that's what they call him and touched her! Touched Sara, how dare he! And Sara actually responded to him. Sometimes when Aaron and Sara had been dating, he would touch her and she wouldn't respond. And she just seemed so.quiet. But with Jesse it was different.  
  
Damn it, why did everyone have to take away everything he ever loved? His parents took his chance of having a good life away. So Aaron had come to his last resorts: drugs, alcohol, and sex. That seemed a little too extreme. But what else could he do? When he ran into Sara all that while ago, she had changed him. She made him better.  
  
Sometimes he would slip and things would just go wrong. He would run to what he knew best. But the last time he didn't escape. Suddenly his parents found out, and mostly Sara. Sara never did forgive him for that. No matter how much he tried to get her to forgive him.  
  
This night he came to look for Sara. Of course she wasn't there, and he had just thought that they were lying because her grandpa didn't like him all that much. So he went to the back window and went into her room. She wasn't there at all.  
  
Then something caught his eye it looked older. Maybe it was her sacred journal that no one was allowed to read at all. So he read some of it. It turned out to be her grandma's journal. For whatever reason he had read it. He did. And he found out about that eternal spring. So he tried it out.  
  
Then that guy came out of nowhere and started to beat him up. Taking him to his house, the family and Sara had told him not to say a word and let him go. Aaron still felt the pain of Sara's betrayal though. Sara knew perfectly well that she was Aaron's angel. And here she was not giving him a second chance? Sure he messed up several times, but still she could at least try to love him.  
  
As he thought about this driving drinking his beer again, he had entered the freeway. Starting to feel a little drunk, he pressed the gas petal to the floor. He must've been going at least 100 mph when there was stopping in front of him.  
  
Sluggish to hit the brake, he failed to stop. Needless to say that was the last thing Aaron would ever see. Because when he stopped finally he rammed into another car instantly killing himself and the car in front of him.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, try to make the next one longer. 


End file.
